


Summer break in duty

by TheForrestofFanfic



Series: Summer Lovin [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Beginning of the summer, F/M, Private School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mithian goes to a private school. She hates it there but she stays because she's only ever wanted to make her father happy. She spends her life this way, making her father happy and it is making her more and more miserable. But there is a boy, a boy she would break her duty to her father for. Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer break in duty

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly know next to nothing about private schools but I hope I am fairly on the ball here, if not, well... I hope you like the fic!

Sometimes Mithian hated her life. Mithian Montgomery was the only daughter of Rodor Montgomery – an extremely profitable and rich entrepreneur – and in all honesty sometimes she hated her dad to.

  
Of course, she figured that at one time or another every child did and they would slip in and out of their momentary hatred and Mithian would be lying if she said she wasn’t the same. But in that moment her hate for her life was deep. However, she would never disappoint her dad, never taint his name by acting inappropriately in private college and never hurt him by throwing away her education.

  
She went to a private college in the heart of Oxford. She had lived in London most of her life and had many friends growing up but then her dad began to socialise with higher standing men and she was carted off to private college. Mithian knew that her dad loved her and that sending her off to private college was because that’s what he thought she wanted. She wasn’t like some of the other kids who had terrible parents who were too enveloped in their lives to deal with children. She was simply too dedicated to making her father happy that she would never speak out against what she believed to be her duty to him.

  
However, her feelings for a boy in London did break one duty that was expected of her. Her father had always talked about how she would marry someone wealthy and generally well off to secure her despite all of his fortune going to her anyway. Mithian knew it would just make him happy. Her break in duty came in the form of Merlin.

  
She had met him along with Arthur, Morgana and Gwen when her friend Elena had asked her to come to London during her – annoyingly short – summer term off. He was different to any guy she’d met. All the boys at her boarding school were all jocks, super nerds or the rich ones who won’t shut up about “Daddy’s brand new porshe”.

  
He was a public school boy. However, his intelligence and perceptiveness seemed to surpass some of the brightest in her boarding school - and some of the best went there. Despite his intelligence though, he was laughably down to earth, he was clumsy, funny, witty and rather charming in his own cute way. The night they met was in a small pub called ‘Prince Arthur’ – it was one they frequented since Arthur was admittedly rather obnoxious like that – and Merlin had somehow wormed his way in to her heart in that one night alone.

  
Mithian was only going to stay for a week in London but she told her dad that she would instead spend her two weeks of summer there instead. Her dad had let her although begrudgingly and she spent the next two weeks living in a hotel in the centre of London. During that time she spent a lot of her time with Merlin to the point where he actually stayed a few nights in the hotel, ever the gentleman Merlin slept on the couch and Mithian found she liked him more and more over the course of the two weeks.

  
During the time between then and now a full year had passed. They kept in contact often using facebook and they skyped regularly. During the holidays she would come down to London and spend time with Merlin and his friends and she would always have a great time with him – them.

  
Mithian’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She was packing to go down to see her dad, she wasn’t leaving until the morning but she wanted to be ready to catch the early train. She wasn’t too happy about it but it was the summer break and she hadn’t been spending a lot of time with him.

  
“Hello?” She answered.

  
“Ah Mithian,” It was her father. She rolled her eyes at his impatience. “I was wondering when you were coming down. I have missed you so.” She knew it was sincere but the idea that he pushed her away, which was in part her own fault, took priority over his sincerity now.

  
“I have missed you to.” She replied blatantly lying. She hadn’t actually thought of him since she met Merlin. “I am packing and I’ll be leaving tomorrow see you soon. Love you.”  
“Love you to. Oh and Mithian?” He quickly questioned. Mithian knew this could be anything but good for her.

  
“Yes dad?” She questioned cautiously.

  
“There is a nice boy I want you to meet. His name is Valiant and he belongs to a very prestigious family-”

  
“Sounds great dad I can’t wait to meet him. Love you.” She quickly interrupted.

  
“Okay I love you.” He cut short and hung up just as quickly.

  
Great! Now she had to deal with some guy which probably is only another jock or annoying rich kid. Her dad didn’t set her up a lot but whenever it did happen it was never good.  
A knock came at her door and she sighed. It was probably one of the girls asking if she wanted to come to another one of their parties. She didn’t really like going. It’s not that they were bad however her opinion of them wasn’t very high. Mithian walked over to the door and briskly opened it with her head permanently fixed on the floor.

  
“Sorry but I really can’t go to your party tonight. I’m really busy and-”

  
“Good thing I’m not hosting a party tonight then.” Her head snapped up and she saw Merlin grinning ear to ear down at her.

  
“Merlin!” Without even thinking about it she threw herself around him and she felt as his arms wrapped around her. “What are you doing here?” She muffled into his shirt, her iron tight grip not wanting to release him.

  
“I thought I’d come see you before the holiday starts. I know how your relationship with your father isn’t exactly strong.” She pulled away slightly and frowned a little before she gestured for him to come in. “Hey, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-”

  
“No,” She interrupted. “You’re right. He hasn’t been the best.” Mithian knew about Merlin’s dad who had served in the Afghanistan war and died on the field disarming a bomb. Their fathers weren’t around for very different reasons. “How’s your mother?”

  
“She’s okay. She gets lonely but I think she understands. I’m going to see her over Christmas as well but that isn’t for a while yet.” His smile seemed to warm the room.  
Silence came over the room as she watched him stroll over to the window and watch all the other kids make their way home for the summer. It dawned on her then that Merlin had come all the way to Oxford to see her for, what he thought to be, an evening and then he would head off home again. Merlin did a lot for her. He never once initiated the ends of conversations and listened intently to her problems and musings. He was essentially perfect.

  
“You know,” She started off uncharacteristically awkwardly. “I was remembering last summer and all that time we spent together.” Where am I going with this? She questioned herself. “I realised even then after those two short weeks that I wanted to spend even more time with you.” He turned to her beaming grin which showed her bright white teeth. “And now,” She felt her cheeks heat up as her body moved closer to him without permission. “I realised that I don’t want to see my dad this summer.” She cupped his cheeks with her small slender hands and whispered quietly. “I want to see you.”

  
There was silence and he made no movement. She sighed heavily as she realised that he probably didn’t feel the same way at all. She shouldn’t have got her hopes up. Her hands fell from his cheeks and threatened to fall to her sides when he caught them.

  
“I always want to see you Mithian.” He replied finally.

  
His hand came up to her waist as he pulled her closer to him. She leant into his chapped lips and her eyes fluttered shut as their lips connected. He was gentle at first as he caressed the side of her waist but then she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in even closer. He gripped her hips firmly and she felt his hardened member against her which caused her to groan into his mouth. She felt him push her backwards towards her bed. She broke their lips apart and she began to attack his neck with kisses and bites which would easily leave blemishes in the morning.

  
They fell onto the bed and she stared into his ocean blue eyes which were masked with lust and a desire which didn’t seem to belong there. As he connected their lips his desire became a lot more evident as her mouth opened to his begging tongue and they entwined as she tugged hard on Merlin’s shirt.

  
Soon all their clothes were off and they were deep inside each other. When they did finally reach climax they flopped down onto the bed and cuddled up under the cover of her soft blanket. Their bodies glazed with sweat and other parts of them rather sensitive they lay there in comfortable silence just holding onto each other.  
“I love you.” He whispered into her ear. That alone seemed to give her goose bumps and make her smile wider than ever.

  
“I love you to Merlin.” She replied and kissed him chastely.

  
She wouldn’t be going to see her dad this summer. She wouldn’t be his perfect little girl who went to every date she was set up on. She wouldn’t do what he wanted her to do. She wouldn’t make herself miserable for him.

  
She would be with Merlin and stay with Merlin.


End file.
